


MCYT Prompts

by Maika09



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika09/pseuds/Maika09
Summary: Me and my friend decided to put all of our ideas down into a prompt book since we don't really plan on writing them ourselvesAngst and Wholesomeness are what we live for and it's either one or the other, there is no in between. Though just between us, I am more of an angst person myself so don't be surprised if you see a lot of thatIf you ever do plan to write about our prompts please let us know as we would love to read your work(Tags will be added as we add more chapters.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	1. Just a Little Note

It would be greatly appreciated if you let us know if you plan on writing a story based of one of our prompts. Not only would we like to know in case something goes on, we would also love to read what you can come up with!

Our Prompts are mostly made as a spur of the moment (like thought about in 10-15 minutes) while in class or when we having nothing better to do into he weekends. 

Any and all criticism is welcomed as long as it doesn't spark any kind of conflict within the comments. We'd love to know what you all think about the prompts themselves and are open to any ideas you yourselves might have.

(This is actually my first thing ever published on this website so if I get a few things wrong I'd appreciate the help)


	2. Prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with something Wholesome for the sake of all of us

So we all agree Sam is Tommy's new dad at this point, and oh boy do I love it. Yet everyone seems to just toss aside the fact that Wilbur and Tommy are canonically brothers (They even act like brothers when they're not role-playing) and in my honest opinion, I just really want a stable family unit. 

Anyways, Phil -with the help of Fundy and Techno- manage to bring Wilbur back to life like Ghostbur had wanted but instead of immediately hugging his "family," he walks off in search of Tommy. Tommy is of course with his new father and is reluctant to act like everything is ok when big brother Wilby drops by. 

Sam, being the amazing father figure he is, can practically sense that Wilbur still has some things going on with him from the last time he was alive and practically adopts him on the spot also. Tommy and Wilbur take awhile to get used to each other again but they eventually start spending more time together and even spar when they have can. Everyone loves good big brother Wilbur Soot.

Sam had been building a farm house far away from the SMP during that time in hopes of grabbing his two newly acquired children and running away to live there, away from all the war and bloodshed. He succeeds in doing so, Tubbo tagging along in the process when Tommy practically drags him along also. Welp, guess he has three children now.

They live on the farm making large fields of Wheat, Carrots, and Melons. They refused to even look at potatoes after Technoblade. Wilbur takes up his role in tending to the crops, sometimes finishing early to go help Tommy wrangle the animals back into their pens before nightfall. Tubbo managed to find some more bees to start a new bee farm near the animal barn and can usually be found just spending time there. Wilbur, being the sneaky little dirty crime boi he is, always disappears while the others are sleeping and Tubbo wakes up to a few new bees in his farm because, again, good older brother.

Wilbur grows close to a new blue sheep that he keeps in memory of Friend and Tommy does the same with a new baby cow who he named Henry 2.0. Sam does most of the building, redstone, and mining so he isn't really around during the day. That doesn't deter him from always being around for family dinner or gatherings (He always shrugs off the questions as to why he tries so hard but in all honesty he doesn't want to be an absent dad like Phil was to Wilbur and Tommy)

Back on the SMP, no one knows where they disappeared too except for Puffy who Sam had sent an invite for her to join them. Everyone believes they either left the server completely or somehow managed to find a life far, far away from them. Phil and Techno still haven't learned of their disappearance and Ranboo never had the heart to tell them that his other two best friends are gone. 

That's as far as we had gotten in this prompt idea and I feel we could add a bit more but it more or less depends on the writer as to where they want the story to go


End file.
